swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Loot kits
Question: Do junk dealers have ALL of these loot kits or are the dealers only giving out one of these loot kits? If yes then we should find out the locations of those dealers :)) --Webmaster 21:42, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) If the junk dealer is giving out loot kits, then they will have them all. There is no limit to the amount of loot kits any one junk dealer can give out, but note that you can only have 1 loot kit at a time. article updated for clarification Where do the individual pieces for the loot kits drop? --Influenza 09:19, 24 Jun 2005 (CEST) :Before the CU i was able to loot all kinds of components from meatlumps near coronet. At the moment i have no idea where this stuff drops... and I've been everywhere in the galaxy. Can anyone help?--Webmaster 09:44, 24 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: I havent looted a single part of any lootkits since the CU either, and I think a little bit before already too. What I did looted lately was my first Han Solo Poster again since the before the CU. This one came from a Imperial Mission NPC, while all leia and luke were from static spawns. :: With that I have the "feeling" that lootkits might drop from mission NPCs, since the last lootkit item I can remember I got from a friend who was doing missions with me, but Im not sure what missions anymore (might have been mission from the rebel terminal, since I do 99% rebel missions) :: Still I have the creepy feeling that they might have removed these items from the loot table, to make room for new stuff... --5C0UT 10:32, 24 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::I agree... something with the loot must be bugged or under some heavy construction. This is what I've looted yesterday: 8 (yes eight!) High Capacity Scatter pistols from a magseal container (in Kumurrha research lab talus...) and 6 Party Posters in no time from named NPCs in coronet. These NPC were usually meatlumps or what theyre called. Strange days :D --Webmaster 11:19, 24 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::: Publish 19 ::::Loot :::: * Loot items should now be assigned the proper levels/attributes ::: --5C0UT 14:29, 29 Jun 2005 (CEST) Loot kit drops Okay since the CU I never have seen any loot kit dropping anymore. Does anybody has a recent loot kit drop? --5C0UT 14:02, 21 Aug 2005 (CEST) No more loot kits parts are lootable anymore.However you can get the Blue rug adhesive by doing a Quest...known as the "Protocol droid head shematic Quest". It begins in Moenia by talking with a Protocol droid called "C3T-C" (not sure of its name) in front of the Guildhall... It seems to no more giving the Droid head shematic by the way..? Or maybe I didn't answered the good dialog box option ?? But during that Quest you will receive a Blue Rug Adhesive. Only usable if you have already all other lootkit parts (parts 1 to 7, Blue rug dye and Blue rug Patches). user:niom As the loot kit parts do not drop anymore, I wonder why the new junk dealer at Mustafar still offers the option to buy one of the old loot kits. Is there any word from the devs about the drops? --Kirneh 08:51, 2 Nov 2005 (CET) ---- Considering what is on Test Center at the moment it seems that the Loot kit parts will drop again as many other items like Posters, Jetpack Bases with Patch 27...?? To be confirmed... --Niom 12:21, 6 February 2006 (CET) Consider this confirmed. I really think the some sentences should be changed in the article... like "by themselves, they were pretty useless" should be changed to "by themselves, they are pretty useless" and such. //Kenan Cewe ----